Stella (Angry Birds)
Stella is a Zhu Zhu Angry Bird Personlity Stella's Former Description in the Official Angry Birds Website: Stella's the star of the show and the bird all the others look up to. She may look cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled - if you push her too far, she'll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper! That's just how she rolls, sweet on the outside, and fierce on the inside. She's a keen adventurer and is always on the look out for fun, which means she can get bored and grumpy if there's nothing to do. She's also extremely ambitious, and loves taking on tough challenges - but this means that she bites off more than she can chew... She's an amazing parkour athlete - cheetah fast and awesomely acrobatic. Stella's Former Description in the Stella Super Interactive Annual Book: Stella's the leader of the flock. She looks cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled - push her too far and you'll see the feathers fly! Stella is very loyal to her friends and she's always looking out for them. She doesn't like bullies though, and she has a blazing hot temper that they'd do well to avoid. Stella loves doing new things and so she always tries to cram as much fun into her days as she can! Stella's so ambitious that she sometimes takes on too much, but she figures if you don't try something you'll never know if you like it! Stella is fast as the wind and she's perfected the art of blowing bubbles that she uses to keep herself and her special friends safe. Stella is fast as the wind and she's perfected the art of blowing bubbles that she uses to keep herself and her special friends safe. LOVES: Singing, Exploring FAVOURITE MODES OF TRANSPORT: Skateboard, Parkour (running and jumping across everyday objects as if you're in the gym!) FAB FACT: STELLA IS THE ITALIAN WORD FOR STAR! Stella's Description in the Angry Birds Movie: FEISTY OPTIMIST Stella is eternally optimistic and bright. Thanks to her inquisitive nature, she has become one of the leading experts on Bird Island. Stella was first introduced in the Back to School animation of Angry Birds Seasons, and was shown to be a very young, playful character. She started out as a very childish, but cunning character, being able to fool away the pigs as they plot to steal the eggs from the birds yet again. However, once she was re-introduced in the Angry Birds Stella game, she was shown to be significantly more mature and older, with a much deeper toned voice. She is shown to be a very versatile being, enjoying a wide variety of hobbies. (Singing, parkour, skateboarding, rock climbing, handgliding, etc.) The "bubble" aspect of her character is completely removed in the games. Stella is shown to be a very energetic and brave character in the Angry Birds Movie, even offering to be slung on the slingshot. Due to her aforementioned acrobatic abilities, she is also depicted to be tall, with a wide wingspan and long, slender, scaly legs. Gender: female Animal: galah Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Angry Birds Category:Birds Category:Female characters fanmade